


Thawed Ice

by AkaiArashi79



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barely Mentioned Characters - Freeform, F/M, M/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiArashi79/pseuds/AkaiArashi79
Summary: CURRENTLY ON HIATUS(Read first chapter for summary. It's short, I swear.)All I'm going to say is that there will be gods and other mystical beings involved, along with special powers. This fanfic is basically just an excuse so that I can ship my fav characters together. xD*Each chapter will feature a one-shot centered around a ship; all stories are in the same universe*





	

Do gods exist?

In this modern age and time, it is difficult to tell. Why, you ask? It is because people no longer need gods. Gods are ancient relics of the past. Now that technology has advanced rapidly, people no longer need to turn to the gods for help. Thus, little by little, people stopped worshipping gods, to the point where they completely forgot about them.

This was not the case in the past.

There was a period of time where gods wielded a considerable amount of power among humans. In those days, the existence of gods were made known to all, and the gods lived in temples built by dedicated followers. Each god governed their own realms, and ruled over people. Needless to say, there were many different kinds of gods.

Some could make the earth tremble and cause it to split apart. Others could freely manipulate the air around them, and make the weakest of breezes into the strongest of hurricanes. There were gods that could bend water to their will, making it flow whenever they wished. Still others were able to create fire from thin air and control the intensity of the flames. Humans worshipped and prayed to these gods, and in return, the gods granted their wishes.

However, the gods had their own problems. Greed began to fill their hearts, influencing them to fight one another to expand their territory and dominate over more people, to the point where it escalated into an all-out war among the gods. It continued on for centuries, plaguing the entire world into chaos. In the end, one god rose to power above all others. He would later be known as one who ended the centuries-long war and reunited the gods under his rule. There was no one who did not know of him.

Viktor Nikiforov, god of ice and snow, and the strongest of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend dared me to write something inspired by the theme song of Yuri!!! On Ice. I took up the challenge, and this is what I produced. I have a few thoughts, but I don't really know where I'll go from here. Should I continue this...?


End file.
